conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Government of Westland
The Government of Westland takes place within the framework of a Single Party Unitary Parliamentary Republic, and the Constitution of 1923 asserts the role of the Socialist Party as being central in Westlandic government and politics. Only the Socialist Party, and other political parties and organisations which are officially affiliated or endorsed by the Socialist Party may contest elections, these include the trade unionist parties, and worker parties. Free and fair elections for the unicameral National Assembly occur every five years. The office of Chancellor, and Socialist Party Secretary are appointed by the senior appointments committee of the National Assembly. Due to the government's single party nature, there are a high number of checks and balances that reduce the risk of abuse of power by any elected or appointed official. The most prominent of these, is the Procuracy of Westland, which checks and supervises that all organs of the state at a National and Prefectural level are acting within the constraints of the Constitution, and the Interests of the people. Executive Branch Chancellor See Main: Chancellor of Westland The Chancellor is the Head of State and Head of Government of the Westlandic People's Republic and together with the Vice Chancellor and Cabinet, forms the Executive Branch of the Westlandic government. The Chancellor is not directly elected, and is appointed by the Senior Appointments Committee made up of National Assembly members. Only members of the Socialist Party, or its affiliate parties/organisations are permitted to run for the position. Cabinet See Main: Cabinet of Westland The Cabinet is the collective decision making body of the Executive Arm of the Government of Westland, composed of the Chancellor and nine Cabinet ministers, the most senior government ministers of the Cabinet Level Government Ministries. Cabinet Ministers are selected from the National Assembly by the Chancellor. Cabinet ministers are heads of government departments. Legislative Branch See Main: National Assembly of Westland The Legislative Branch of the Westlandic government consists of the unicameral National Assembly. The National Assembly consists of a total of 225 seats, of which 80% are elected from Westland's Prefectural at-large Constituencies. The remaining 20% are allocated by the Socialist Party. Only candidates from the Socialist Party, or its affiliate organisations are permitted to stand for election. Voting is legislative elections is enforced by law under a policy of Mandatory Voting. In Westlandic politics, the National Assemby, together with the people, is regarded as holding sovereignty within the nation under the concept of Assembly Sovereignty. The Legislature also acts as the recruiting pool for position in the Executive Branch of government, as Chancellors select members of the Assembly for positions in the Cabinet. Judicial Branch Supreme Court Procuracy See Main: Procuracy of Westland The Procuracy of Westland has the function of checking and supervising all acts of the State and ensuring their accordance with the Constitution of Westland and that they are in the interests of the People of Westland at large. The Procuracy acts at both a National Level and a Prefectural Level, but also monitors the actions of the Military and the Socialist Party. The main duties of the Procuracy, are to protect the dignity, health, welfare and honour of the people, and bring an end to any corruption in governance. The leader of the Procuracy, is the Chief Procurator, who is appointed by the Senior Appointments Committee of the National Assembly. Prefectural Courts Civil Service See Also: *Westland *Politics of Westland Category:Westlandic People's Republic